A number of objectives must be met when formulating handwash compositions.
While it is important that these compositions contain a good cleansing surfactant system (generally containing at least one anionic surfactant and preferably at least an additional amphoteric surfactant), such compositions should ideally also contain a component beneficial to the skin, e.g., component which will counteract the "dry" feeling associated with a good cleansing surfactant. The art is thus always on the lookout for such good moisturizing ingredients. Examples of moisturizing ingredients used in the art include guar, proteins, silicones, esters etc. It should be noted that many of these moisturizers leave the hand feeling moisturized but do not also provide a "clean" feeling. For handwash such "clean" feeling is very important.
Unexpectedly, applicants have found that combination of surfactants and cationic wheat protein provide excellent moisturizing feel relative to combination of surfactants, and other types of proteins. In addition, they leave hands feeling clean. Use of antibacterial agent for enhanced effect is especially preferred and, applicants believe, combination of antibacterial and cationic wheat protein is novel to the art.